


i think i'm gonna lose my mind, something deep inside me i can't give up (lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dildos, Dom!Luke, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Kinky, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, M/M, Mentioned Calum Hood, Panties, Sex Toys, Smut, daddy!Luke, fem!ashton, gagging, hemwinning, lashton smut, mentioned michael clifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton discovers smut and luke walks in </p><p>(it's 3AM rn leave me alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm gonna lose my mind, something deep inside me i can't give up (lashton)

_@ username1_ : hey, lovely followers! mind checking out my lashton fanfic on wattpad? the link's in my bio

 _@ username2:_ paRT 11 OF MY LASHTON FIC IS UP ON WATTPAD LINK IN BIO

 _@ username3:_ what if lashton saw my fic on wattpad (it's dirty af) lmaooo

 _@ username4:_ @ashton5sos @luke5sos who tops in lashton??

Ashton blushed while scrolling through Twitter. Ever since that one interview, fans have been going crazy about "Lashton".

* * *

> "So, boys," the interviewer said, "this is a simple game. fans have submitted questions about yourselves and all you have to do it hold up which one of the band members is most likely to follow what is said."
> 
> "Sounds simple enough," Calum hummed in satisfaction.
> 
> "Alright, let's get started! Now, _@ username5_ asks: out of all the band members, who would you date?" the interviewer starts off with a question.
> 
> Ashton looks at Luke subtly. words are exchanged, knowing smirks are shared. Nobody is aware of the "thing" going on between them and the fans are yet to realize that the two are together. "I think we're good," Calum said as he noticed that everybody seemed done. "Great! you can all hold up the corresponding signs for us."
> 
> The boys hold up their own signs and look around at the other boys to see who they have chosen. Luke and Ashton had both chosen each other while Michael picked Calum and Calum picked Ashton. Michael looked at their signs and exclaimed, "Lashton!"
> 
> "The fans seem to enjoy 'Lashton' quite well," Ashton comments with his contagious giggle.
> 
> "They've even created —what is it, fanfiction? yes— _fanfiction_ for us. Not just us, though. There seems to be ones for pretty much everybody. It's pretty cool. And maybe a bit weird," Michael says.
> 
> "Now have any of you boys actually read some of those?" the interviewer questions.
> 
> * * *

Now that Ashton actually thought about it, he never had. But something about reading about him and the boys (he realized he'd probably like the ones with Luke much better) made a tingling sensation run through his veins. Recalling the interview, Ashton was suddenly compelled to read fanfiction.

Quickly he whipped out his phone and went on google, searching Lashton Fanfiction. The first link went to a website called Wattpad.

 _What a funny name,_ Ashton mused to himself. The story that popped up looked interesting. It was where Ashton was a bottom (he sighed in relief, wondering how fans could _ever_ think he's a top) and read the description. It was about how Ashton was a horny teenager exploring different ways to please himself. The real sexual scenes came at about chapter eight, and Ashton was kindasorta _really_ excited about it.

As soon as the part came to where Ashton called Luke "Daddy" for the first time in person, Ashton was already hard. One of his hands dipped down to the hem of his shirt and stroked his stomach, just how Luke always told him to start. He then brought his hand up to his nipples and played with them, just like Luke would. His hand rubbed over the nub and let out a quiet moan, pretending they was Luke's long and nimble fingers. Next, he trailed his hand to the outside of his —or should i say Luke's— sweats and trailed his fingers delicately up and down his throbbing erection. Ashton whined. This wasn't enough.

Nevertheless, he grabbed his aching dick and cried out. Fanfiction-Ashton was pulled against the wall and Fanfiction-Luke gave him hickeys under his chin, behind his ear, et cetera. Ashton imagined Luke palming him and talking about how pretty Ashton's moans were. His cheeks turned a pretty pink, thinking how embarrassing it was to be this hard so early into the story. Fanfiction-Luke ground against Fanfiction-Ashton as the real Ashton slipped his fingers down his pants and dragged his fingers over his panties. They were red and had a frilly trim. Luke had bought them as a present along with a few other toys.

He groaned as fanfiction-Ashton gave fanfiction-Luke a błowjob. ashton loved pleasing his Daddy. Luke loved the tears running down his baby's face when he f ucked his mouth. He loved seeing Ashton gag on Luke's huge c ock. Ashton let out a high-pitched moan, he suddenly really, really, really wanted Luke. It became hot in his room, so Ashton uncovered himself from the blankets and pulled down his sweats and panties and massaged his hole. He sucked on his index finger, wanting it so much to be Luke's long, bony ones. Fanfiction-Luke then gave Ashton a present from his room. He got him a pink, sparkling buttplug.

Ashton whined, pushing his long finger into his hole. his cóck ached immensely, his finger just wasn't good enough. He needed Luke to wreck him. Luke in the fanfiction inserted the bùttplug into Ashton's tight hole, causing fanfiction-Ashton to moan in pleasure when the tip of the buttplüg was directly on his prostate. Ashton bounced on his fingers, he had three in by now, and avoided his own bundle of nerves on purpose, like how Luke always does to him. it may seem harsh, but his first thrust always lands dead on his prostate. He didn't even bother holding in his screams of pleasure. If Luke suddenly came home, he wouldn't be happy that his princess wasn't vocal while pleasuring himself.

While holding his phone in one hand and fingering himself with the other, he continued reading. Ashton was at four fingers by now. He dropped the phone because it was over. There was a second part, of course, but Ashton was much more focused on he would get himself off rather than how the plot turns out for fanfiction-Ashton. While curling his fingers inside of him, Ashton pushed on his tummy, feeling his fingers work himself. He massaged his stomach, loving when Luke did that. He then brought a hand to his nipples and rolled them between his index finger and thumb. He moaned loudly, wishing Luke was all over him like this. He panted and cried out Luke's name over and over again. Alas, he was with Calum writing songs for their second album. _God_ , Ashton wanted his Daddy _so_ badly.

Not being pleased with the affect of tweaking his nipples gave him, Ashton decided to read the next part of the fanfiction. He was so, so close to cûmming, but he didn't want to. He wanted Luke to cum inside of him, Ashton never liked çumming alone.

Little did he know, Luke had decided to call it quits with Calum and was home. He was quite tired, to be honest. Luke was ready to just cuddle with his baby and watch movies with him. Luke opened the front door, "Ash?" There was no response.

Meanwhile, Ashton was reading about how fanfiction-Ashton finally got fućked. The real Ashton whined, "Lukey." Even without touching his prostate or his bare dičk once, he was two seconds away from cummińg.

"Ashton? where are you, baby boy?" Luke called out. He walked up the stairs to the second floor, where the couple's bedroom was. There he heard loud, pørnographic moans. Luke's thick čock immediately hardened at the thought of his baby touching himself, and Luke would be able to watch.

Ashton, still unaware of his boyfriend's presence, continued fuckïng himself on his fingers. Sure, it didn't fill him up like Luke's cōck does, but it still feels pretty damn good.

Luke finally had enough of simply just hearing his boyfriend's moans and opened the door. his dîck instantly throbbed at the sight of Ashton. _Ashton_. Sweating, panting, moaning _Ashton_. Luke's jaw fell to the floor, watching his boyfriend ride his fingers. Without realizing his aggressive action, Luke walked up to Ashton and snatched his phone away from him.

Ashton finally realized Luke was there and whimpered. The blond skimmed through the text, his eyes turning darker as he read on. "You were reading this, baby?" Ashton blushed and nodded, embarrassed that he was just caught reading that but his body shook in excitement because he he knew he was going to get it _hard._

"Did you like what i did?" Luke pressed on. His boyfriend nodded then moaned, bucking his hips up. Ashton's fingers were still working his ãss, until Luke took his hand out. Ashton panted and whined, "W-why?" Luke came closer to ashton, his breath fanning on his boyfriend.

"Get your toys, princess," he whispered with a smirk. Ashton went under the bed and pulled out a shoe box, filled with the couple's sėx toys. "What do you want to use, baby boy?" Luke asked, his face soft and loving for a mere second, but soon becoming the horny, hungry boy that Ashton loves just as much. "C-Can you use my d-d-dildo? please, Daddy?" Ashton stammered. Luke smiled, "of course, sweetheart." He got the toy from the shoe box and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

Their tongues dances together and their teeth clashed. Soon, Ashton was groping onto Luke's shirt and grabbing the hem. Luke took his pants jeans and shirt off, leaving him in only Calvin Klein boxers that outlined his dìck so well Ashton had to try not to drool. Luke pulled apart and brought his lips to Ashton's neck. "You're mine," he mumbled in between kisses, "all mine." He bit on a spot on his neck and Ashton moaned loudly. "I'm all yours, Daddy," Ashton let out between pants. Luke left marks on Ashton's neck where no scarf could hide it and no foundation could cover it.

He pulled the shorter boy's shirt off and left hickeys down his chest. He worked on Ashton's nipples, sucking one and rolling the other. The curly haired boy whined and moaned out multiple profanities. He gripped Luke's hair tightly and pulled it. "Is this what you were doing while you were reading that fanfiction?" He asked, pulling away to leave butterfly kisses down Ashton's stomach. "Yes," Ashton breathed out, "just how you do it to me."

"Good job, princess," Luke smiled fondly at the curly haired boy. Ashton slipped his hand down to his pelvis and carefully took his member in his fingers and started stroking himself. Luke copied his action, grunting when Ashton licked his lips seductively. "Daddy?" Ashton squeaked out. "Yes, baby boy?"

"C-Can you touch me, pl-please?"

Luke nodded and walked over to his vulnerable boyfriend. He wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed him. Ashton let out a shaky moan. The blond moved his hand up and down Ashton's dïck, watching eagerly as the smaller boy squirmed and whined. He quickened his pace, wanting his baby to cùm in his hand. With each flick if the wrist, Ashton cried out in pleasure. "Daddy," ashton thrusted into Luke's hand, desperate for friction, "your hand feels so good."

"That's it, princess," Luke said. "You look so pretty. So pretty." After a few more pumps, Ashton finds that familiar white-hot feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Daddy, I'm gonna- I'm gonna—"

"Go ahead, baby," Luke cooes, "cûm for Daddy." The blond gets even harder as Ashton's semen coats his hand. Luke loved ashton's òrgasm face, it was so beautiful, _he_ was so beautiful. Luke collects all of the čum covered on his hand on two fingers and Ashton greedily opens his mouth and sucks his fingers clean. Looking up innocently at his boyfriend, Ashton swirls his tongue around Luke's fingers, dragging his teeth along the edge.

Then, Luke pounces on Ashton. Straddling him, he penetrates his mouth and runs his tongue in your every nook and cranny. They swap spit and çum, Luke moans at the sweet taste of Ashton in his mouth. Luke runs his hands over Ashton's toned chest. Over his nipples, over his goosebumps, over his happy trail. Ashton moans at his boyfriend's eager touches. Ashton was squirming on the bed sheets.

"Daddy, please fûck my mouth. Fúck, Daddy, I need your cøck so badly. Please, Daddy. I'll be a good boy, I promise. I want to make you feel good, Daddy. Just let me suck you," Ashton whined. "God, your dirty talk is so hot. You want my dićk, you cocksłut?" Luke straddled Ashton, grinding down on him. The smaller boy moaned loudly, screaming profanities. Luke took his own throbbing eręction into his hands and positioned it at Ashton's mouth.

Ashton greedily enveloped his boyfriend's cōck between his pretty lips, sucking the tip harshly. Luke wrapped his fingers in Ashton's hair and tugged on them. The curly haired boy moaned, letting the vibrations run through Luke's body like a wildfire. Ashton then gradually takes more of Luke into his mouth. He grazed his teeth on the underside of Luke's fat cöck, earning a loud moan from the blond. Luke's précum glazed Ashton's lips and he loved how shiny and plump his lips looked as he gagged on his dîck. The taller boy admired how his cóck looked going in between Ashton's lips.

"Fuçk, you look so pretty with my coćk in your mouth." Luke breathes out. Taking Luke by surprise, Ashton swallows around Luke's ćock, making the blond choke in surprise. Luke moans at his flustered boyfriend underneath him. Ashton's nose brushed against Luke's pelvis, making him smile in pride. His princess could take all of him, down to the balls. He was so proud of his baby boy. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Taking in all of Daddy like the słut you are. I'll fûck your mouth because you've been so good. Alright, baby boy?" Ashton nods eagerly, sliding down Luke's díck a little bit. Luke grabs the head board with two hands and immediately starts thrusting. His dičk feels so hot and warm in his boyfriend's mouth, he felt like his climax is coming just from that. Luke relentlessly pounds into Ashton's mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat everytime. The smaller boy moaned continuously, loving how Luke filled his mouth so easily. Ashton's jaw hurt like hell and his throat burned, but he was too focused on pleasing his Daddy to notice. Thick tears roll down Ashton's cheeks and it's one of the most prettiest things Luke has ever seen. "I'm so close, baby boy. Fùck, you feel so good around me." Ashton moans again, obediently letting his Daddy fück his mouth. A few more thrusts and Luke screamed while he shot out his large load. Ashton swallowed it all with no hesitation. Luke laid down on Ashton and kissed him, grimacing at his own bitter taste.

Ashton looks at Luke through his long lashes, "I'm ready for your çock, Daddy." Luke's sensitive dick suddenly erects again. "Fûck, okay. let's get that dįldo, princess." Luke fishes through the box and produces Ashton's favorite toy, his purple, vibrating diłdo. Luke kissed Ashton quickly and got up to retrieve the condom and lube. "No!" Ashton stopped him, squirming, still sporting a raging hard-on, "I don't need that. Just fill me up." Luke nodded, turning the vibrator at a slow pace. He brushed it over Ashton's trembling lips. "You want this to fūck you?" Ashton nodded, whimpering when Luke dragged it up his thighs, coming so close to the area where he needed it most.

Luke brushed the vibrating diłdo against ashton's pénis, making him gasp in pleasure. he then teased Ashton's hole, circling it around the ring of muscles before pushing in. Ashton screamed out in ecstasy as the dïldo plunged into his hole. The vibrations gave him goosebumps and gave him the urge to cûm already. Luke let the toy bottom out and increased the frequency of the vibrations. "Lukey," Ashton whined, "move it." "Patience, sweatheart."

With the dildø at a high setting, luke took the toy without warning and thrusted into Ashton. "Oh my god! Fućk, daddy, faster," Ashton yelled. Luke pushed the dildö in and out, avoiding his prostate. "You like this, baby boy?" Luke's díck got harder by the second as he watched his boyfriend get fúcked. Ashton moaned loudly, " _Daddy_!" Luke brought his lips to Ashton's all while fûcking ashton with the díldo. Luke tilted the dildö at another angle, making the curly haired boy let out a pure pornographic moan. Luke left the dildó in his boyfriend, allowing Ashton to fuçk his hips down onto the toy, bringing it deeper and deeper into his. The blond walked over to the shoe box and produced a tie.

"I'm going to gag you, alright, baby?" The curly haired boy nods like a good little boy and lets Luke secure the tie around his mouth without protest. "Ready, princess?" Luke asked. Ashton moaned into the tie and nodded rapidly. Luke then took the dildô again and turned it up to the highest vibrations and thrusted it into Ashton's hole immediately, jamming into his prostate. Luke watched the dildø in fascination as it went in and out of Ashton's hole, moaning as it made a wet sound with every thrust.

Eventually, Luke couldn't take the noises and whines of the smaller boy and felt as if he didn't cūm in Ashton's tight ass within minutes he may explode. He took out the diłdo much to Ashton's dismay, but replaced it with his own throbbing çock, wasting no time and rocking into Ashton's puckered hole that the blond loved so much. Immediately, Luke pounded into Ashton, repeatedly hitting his pröstate. The blonde boy watched as Ashton's pretty hazel eyes roll to the back of his head. "You're such a słut, letting daddy use you like this." Luke groaned as he repeatedly pushed past Ashton's rim. Ashton moaned and the taller boy thought it was so hot seeing his boyfriend so vulnerable and tied up. He made a mental note to definitely try this again. "Gonna čum, baby?" Luke cooed. Ashton nodded vigorously, lifting his hips up to match with Luke's own deep thrusts.

"Not until i say so," he grunted, pushing in and out of ashton at an even faster pace. Ashton moaned loudly, letting Luke savor the pornographic sounds that his boyfriend was making. Luke quickly removed the gag and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's and eagerly sucked on Ashton's tongue. Ashton gasped as Luke thrusted into him deeply. Luke trailed his lips to Ashton's nipples, leaving hickeys on each one. Ashton threw his head back, "gotta-gotta-" "I said wait for me." Luke interjected. "But daddy," Ashton whined. Luke kissed his boyfriend, "I'm almost there, sweatheart." Luke grabbed Ashton by the hips and flipped them over. Ashton hovering over him, panting. "ride daddy, princess," Luke ordered.

Ashton grabbed Luke's huge biceps and rocked himself on the blond boy's coçk. He started slow, making sure to go as far as he could into himself. Then he quickened his pace, jutting his hips at different angles. "Faster," Luke growled. Ashton obeyed, bouncing on Luke's lap. Ashton placed his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck. He whined as his stomach tightened with the urge to cūm all over himself, "Daddy, please let me čum."

"Not yet, baby boy. Fück, you're doing so well, princess," Luke said once he felt his climax coming. Eventually, Luke came in his boyfriend's hole. Ashton whined, clenching around Luke's dïck, "I need to çum." Luke growled, "you can't until i say so." He flipped the two over and pounded into Ashton, ignoring the mild overstimulation.

Ashton screamed, tears falling. Hiss eyes rolled to the back of his head, it felt so good but it also drove him crazy. he pleaded to Luke, "P-Please, daddy. I-I need to c.um." The blonde ignored him, pounding into Ashton's prostate again and again. By now, tears were running down his face. Ashton screamed as the tip of Luke's dick mercilessly rammed into his prostate, abusing his stretched hole. With red eyes, Ashton sobbed, needing to čum. Seeing this, Luke's lustful eyes softened, "go ahead, princess, let it out."

Ashton's toes curled as he clawed at Luke's back, releasing violently. Loads of c.um shot from Ashton's dick, seeming like it would never end. It exploded all on Luke's torso, the bedsheets, even on Ashton himself. Luke rode out their orgasms carefully, "you did great, baby. That was so hot. You took my c.ock so well." Luke panted, collapsing next to Ashton. Ashton was so exhausted, that was probably the biggest orgasm of his life. It felt so good to just let it all out.

The hazel eyed boy whined, "Daddy, the c.um feels uncomfortable in me." Luke took Ashton's soft d.ick and stroked it, bringing it back to life. "Turn around and spread your legs, princess. Daddy's gonna fućk your cute ass with my tongue, alright?" Ashton obeyed Luke and did what he was told. The blond grunted, seeing c.um pooled in Ashton's abused hole.

Luke dipped down to Ashton's plump a.ss and sucked out all of the lose semen. He circled his tongue around his boyfriend's sore hole and then finally penetrated Ashton with his tongue. Ashton groaned tiredly, grinding his hips down onto Luke's face. Luke f.ucked Ashton's hole with his tongue, getting all the c.um out. "Can you c.um again for daddy, baby boy?" Luke asked, pulling out of Ashton for a mere second before diving into the smaller boy's soft, delicious walls. Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, Ashton let out a meek "yes".

Luke smiled fondly and kissed Ashton's beautiful, thick thighs that Luke absolutely loved, "you're doing great, sweetheart." Luke kissed ashton's thighs, leaving multiple marks. He then dove into his hole again, making Ashton moan hotly. "Daddy, i-i-i need to c.um," Ashton gripped the sheets and curled his toes. He grinded against the bed, desperate for friction. With a few more laps, Ashton's cum dribbled pathetically into the sheets. Luke laid down next to him and brought Ashton close to him. He kissed every inch of his face, making Ashton sigh in bliss. "You did great, princess. I'm so proud of you," Luke cooed. "Thank you, daddy," Ashton beamed. He loved making his daddy proud.

"I love you, baby boy. So much," Luke whispered. "I love you, too, Lukey." Ashton smiled.

* * *

 "I don't know how this happened, but congratulations Mr. Irwin and Mr. Hemmings! _You're having a baby!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> for the 984151st time, i caNT END STORIES WELL WTF
> 
> anyway, title's from the song "fireproof" by oned my babies awh


End file.
